miharu's story of star comand
by Telekonomo
Summary: so i decided to change the name so its better! this is the story of miharu!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hi I'm telekonomo! i'm on my friend's account right now so when mine gets activated i'll switch this over to mine ok?? ~^_^~ i am so glad i could write this KAWWAAAAIII fanfic for you all! I am a big BLOSC fan and u am sooo happy to be here! mira is my favorite character she is soooo pretty! w!! i want to be just like mira, nyaan~! ok so here i go!

nos-4-a2 was sitting in this throne when commander nubula jumped in throught the window and screamed, "NOS-4-A2! I WILL KILL YOU!" so then nos-4-a2 roaarrreed at commandar nubula! commander nubula was rly rly rly upset at nos-4-a2 and nos-4-a2 bit nubula on the face and nubula said, "OH NO YOU BIT ME! THIS IS NOT KAWWAAAAII!" but then nos-4-a2 jumped on nubula and then began to make out with him!!

"nos-4-a2 what are you doing?!" nubula moaned into the kiss + wasn't resisiting "why i am raping you!" nos-4-a2 laughed at nubula "no!" nubula screamed but he didn't mean it because he wanted nos-4-a2

---

XR was walking around in star command in the middle of the night when ty parsex came out of no where and XR jumped and he was really scared because ty had scared him!

"Ohiyo gozimaassuuu," xr said even though it was evening he was so scared that he had forgotten that it was night "konbanwah," ty corrected him "do you want to go to a movie with me xr?"  
xr blushed and said, "SURE!"

they went to the movie and it was really cool and then ty put his arm around xr and xr blushed but then a radioactive moon came on the screen! ty parsex turned into the wirewolf and then xr was really afraid! but then the wirewolf ran after xr and xr was running and the wirewolf got popcorn on his head (not that head you baka! ///;; ) and xr was laughing at the wirewolf and then the wirewolf turned back into ty and ty was naked so then XR blushed again!

so then ty sung a song to xr and it was v6 by spirit (a/n: MY FAV BAND EVER)  
"kimi no tame ni kimi no subete ga kono sekai wo hashitteku wasurenai de donna toki demo taisetsu na no wa SPIRIT~~~!!!!!"

then xr joined in when hiroshi and jun sang together!

"hirakikaketa tobira no nobu ni te wo kaketa no nara osoreru koto wa nai hora hikari ga sasu yo"

so then ty and xr were very happy together and they walked away all happy and then they went to the top of star command and had well YOU KNOW! (///;; )

---

(a/n: ok so i got a lot of complaints once when i did a fic about there not being enough *NONYAOI* relationships which is totally baka! so i will put in my most favorite nonyaoi ship in here too i hope u liek it)

mira was walking down the halls of star command when she saw booster and she said, "hello booster!" she jumped on booster and hugged him and started crying.

"whats wrong mira?" he said to her because she was crying

"i was just thinking about my childhoid and how sad it was cus i was a princess and my dad would never let me go anywhere!" and she started crying again

"mira oh no im so sorry!" booster said and then he kissed her and mira was happy to have booster as her bf!

mira pulled back her wrists and then she slit them because even though booster was her bf she was still upset becuse she never told him that she was raped by her father when she was a child and would never tell booster this because she wus afraid that if she did then he woldnt love her anymore and it would be really really really sad and shed probably commit suicide

booster was really upset but he just hugged mira and then they kissed and went back to mira's room and had hot chocolate together

---

(a/n ok back to the kawaii yaoi! ^___^ )

"oh no warp i look so silly in this!" zurg said and blushed because he was in a frilly pink sweet lolita dress and it was really pretty but he was a guy so it was weird for him to be wearing it because he was cross dressing!

"no u look hot!" warp said because he was wearing a leather dress that exposed his rly hot 6 pack and he changed the song on his ipod to something by utada hikaru because she was a rly good singer

"you really think so?" zurg said and blushed because he was totally the uke in the relationship and warp was the seme

nos-4a2 and nubula were in the other room and nos screamed, "you have tight shoulders MMYYYYMM~! LOVELY!" he screamed! (no they weren't having that stop being so perverse NYAAANN~! ///;; )

but zurg and warp were also giving each other back massesges and they were going, "NYYYNN AND MMYYHHMM" like all good yaoi couples do. (but not in taht way!!!)

so after everyone was done with their back massages they came out of their rooms and were very happy and sensible and relaxed!

---

ty and xr weren't going to hot because they had hit a rough patch in their relationship because ty had been cheating on xr with nubula's desk (nubula's desk was bit by nos and then it became alive so he looked like ichigo kurosaki but robotic so the desk was pretty hot now ///;;; )

so xr was really upset with ty but ty was inlove with nubula's desk who called himself satoshi now so satoshi said to ty, "ty i think i love you!"

and ty said, "i love you too!"

so then ty and satoshi started making out and xr walked in and xr started crying but then ty said "xr its ok we can make it a THR33S0M3" and then XR was really happy and then he went over and started to make out with both of them and they got 'orange juice' everywhere. (w!)

so xr, satoshi, and ty started to get married and everyone was there and even warp and zurg and nos-4-a2 in their dresses because they were so happy that ty and satoshi and xr were getting married that they had turned good!

(a/n: I hope you liked it! i'm really happy I could give u this kawaaii fanfic of mine it took me forever to write so PLZ READ AND REVIEW SO I'LL DO MORE PLZ BE HONEST AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK! thanx i may write a seeqeuel if someone wants me to! ~^___^~ ~nyyaaaan!)


	2. Chapter 2 NYAAAANN!

a/n: hi i'm writing another chapter becuse i rly want reviews plz plz plz! But any ways i'm still on my friend's account i'm sorry but i'm still going to be continuing my story, I hope you enjoy it i put some more drama into it~! NYAAANN~! ~^__^~

nos-4-a2, zurg, and warp had turned good and were now living at star command. nos-4-a2 and nubula were not getting along still after nos-4-a2 had raped him.

however nos-4-a2 was planning a prom at star command and everyone was invited because nos-4-a2 never got to go to his highschool prom because he was a robot. so then nos-4-a2 asked nubula to come with him but nubula said no. so nos-4-a2 went to his room and started to cry because nubula didn't love him.

ty parsex and satoshi were sort of in a relationship but then again they weren't becasue satoshi was getting bored of ty. xr didn't like satoshi at all, so one night while in their room xr said to ty, "ty why don't you love me anymore?

so then ty went, "because satoshi is so much nicer than you!" and with a huff he turned around and faced the wall

XR started to cry and went "but ty I thought we were boyfriends?"

and then ty said, "no we aren't stop it you stupid little robot!" and then he hit xr in the head and then xr started to cry! how could ty do this to him?!

xr ran out of the room and went down the hall into the lunchroom and hit his head on the table when he rolled by! "AH! BAKA TABLE!" he screamed and kicked the table.

"XR!" Booster said as he ran down the hall, "why are you calling the table an idiot?!"

"Nani?!" xr said and turned around surprised to see booster there "Konichiwa Booster-san." he said and then sighed. he was still upset about ty dumping him.

Booster waved to xr and said, "So xr are you going to the prom today?"

xr looked at booster and then he blushed because secretly xr had a crush on nos-4-a2 "i don't know if i'm going to go."

Booster sighed and said "well taht's too bad"

so xr waved goodbye to booster then looked outside the window and saw the birds flying by and then said "i wish ty or nos-4-a2 would love me. Nani they don't love me? ~nyo?"

---

(a/n: i'm going to introduce my oc now~! ^___^)

xr was walking along the hallway when he heard the prom music but he wasn't looking anywhere so he bumped into someone!

"Nani Nani!" Miharu said as she rubbed her head, "why did you bump into me?"

Miharu was a cat demon so she always had cat ears and a tail but when she transformed into her demon form she grew fangs and claws. she had natural purple hair with pink highlights and she was a space ranger.

"oh sorry!" xr said and rubbed his head "i was just walking and i wasn't paying attention ~nyan."

"Aah, sugoi desu ne!" Miharu said and smiled at xr "do you want to go to the prom with me?"

xr said "sure!"

so Miharu and xr went down to the prom that nos-4-a2 was running and everyone was really jealous of Miharu because she was with xr!

ty was upset but he and satoshi left early to go back to ty's room and do things with each other (^///^!!!!)

but mira was really upset because xr was with someone else and she secretly didn't lvoe booster anymore. but it was ok because osma came to the prom too.

"hi osma" mira said and blushed

"hi mira" osma said and blushed as well

"osma there is something i have to say to you... anno... eettooo..." she said and then put her finger on her lips while she was thinking and she was blushing so hard

"its ok mira i know what your going to say" osma said and then smiled and kissed mira.

(a/n: I KNOW ITS NOT YAOI BUT ITS YURI AND YURI IS OK TOO. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YURI YOUR HOMOPHOBE BAKA BAKAS! //// )

so then booster saw mira and he screamed "NANI?!" and ran out of the room and cried.

nos-4-a2 saw booster run out and frowned because he didnt want people at his prom to be sad so he put on some j-pop so he put on Mirai E by Kiroro

Hora ashimoto wo mitegoran Kore ga anata no ayumu michi Hora mae wo mitegoran Are ga anata no mirai

Haha ga kureta takusan no yasashisa Ai wo idaite ayume to kurikaeshita Ano toki wa mada osanakute imi nado shiranai Sonna watashi no te wo nigiri Issho ni ayundekita

Yume wa itsumo sora takaku aru kara Todokanakute kowai ne dakedo oitsuzukeru no Jibun no SUTOORII dakara koso akirametakunai Fuan ni naru to te wo nigiri Issho ni ayundekita

sono yasashi wo toki ni wa iyagari Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu

Hora ashimoto wo mitegoran Kore ga anata no ayumu michi Hora mae wo mitegoran Are ga anata no mirai

Mirai e mukatte yukkuri to aruite yukou

the prom went really well after that but then buzz came in with a gun and pointed it at Miharu and screamed "i know you are a demon!" and everyone gasped because they had no idea miharu was a demon! so Miharu gasped and screamed because she didnt know what was going to happen next!

(a/n: is it good?! plz review ^___^ i'll write more! ) 


	3. Chapter 3 miharu's close call!

a/n: Nyaaan! I'm sorry this took so long i was rly busy and my baka parents grounded me! ok so on with the show nyaan! ^___^

=======

Miharu gasped after buzz had found out her real idenity as a demon. however she was not in full demon form which she grew into a 6 tailed neko demon with red eyes that glared like fire and her hair was flaming red with yellow at the tips but she only went into this form when really really angry or really really upset because otherwise she would destroy the universe.

Miharu was reminded of her past and she started to cry because buzz reminded her of her father when her father would say to miharu to leave the house back in japan because her famiyl was cursed to be neko demons forever but it gave them super speed and super grace and super smarts but her father thought that these were too bad fort hem so they had to not be cursed anymore so miharu was looking for a talisman so that she could uncurse her family from the curse of the neko curse.

miharu had natural purple when she wasn't in demon full form with pink highlgihts, though, and it was very radiant and pretty . She was really skinny and most girls were jealous of her skinniness. Plus, Miharu had a big breast size which made most girls extremely jealous of her and guys love her but she wasn't a slut and was also extremely smart but she wasnt a nerd or anything and she could hang out with any social group even the popular kids or the jocks.

miharu had one gold eye and one red eye and they could change colors if she wanted them to change colors.

so miharu joined star command so she could hepl find the talisman and become human again but she wouldnt walways be human becasue she would still retain her neko ears and tail and her super strength and speed but she would never turn into her evil demon form again!

miharu started to cry but then xr stepped infront of miharu and said "buzz i am miharus boyfriend and i liove her!"

miharu gasped then kissed xr on the cheek and xr blushed

buzz then screamed "no! Miharu you are a demon and i must vaniqush you!"

but then miharu said "but buzz i am a good demon!"

so then buzz jumped on miharu and rippd off part of her dress and mihuru started to get angry and she grew larger and turned into her 6 tailed nejo demon form and her paws had cresent moons on them and stars on her fur as well as she grew bigger. She jumped on buzz and then started to tear him limb from limb and then buzz shot her in the head and she screamed and went out of her neko demon full form and then turned back into miharu (but since she got the shot in her neko demon full form it didn't aeffect her normal form)

then Miharu started to cry and XR comforted her. buzz also saw miharu crying and while he was bloody he passed out in a pool of his own blood

Miharu gasped because she saw buzz. she went over to his dying body and said "buzz lightyear, you can not die because your team and your star command needs you!!" she started to cry again and then when she cried onto buzz, her tears closed up all of his wounds. everyone gasped at miharu's healing power and miharu realized this and giggled, "what you didn't know i could do that? ~nyan?!"

buzz woke up and then hugged miharu and said "i am sorry miharu for being so mean to you, I have been such a baka and i want to make it up to you"

miharu smiled and then said "but buzz, you don't have to i am just glad that we are still friends" and miharu giggled and buzz smiled at her.

"no but i have to make it up to you" buzz said and then said "i will let you become commander of 42!"

everyone gasped and then miharu said "but 42 is such a loser and no one likes her at all even the ship that she came from is lame!"

and everyone started laughuig because miharu had such an awesome sense of humor

"sugoi desu ne!" nos-4-a2 said "you are so kind miharu to buzz"

buzz then said "well i will build you a new ship and you can have mira, booster, and xr!"

and then Miharu and XR blushed because they were going steady now.

So Buzz built Miharu the new ship and miharu was the captain and buzz, mira, booster, and xr were on the ship with her and mira said "waiting for orders captain!"

miharu said "go~NYAAAANNN!!!" and the ship took off (they named it the midori because her favioite color was green! ^___^ )

so they took off but when they did they got a signal that siad that zurg had turned evil again and was now on the move so they were following zurg and his ship!!

"miharu!" xr screamed "we have to protect the ship!"

"I know nyaan!" she said back because she was completely calm even though everyone else was freaking out.

so the ship sped off towards planet Z! TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!

===

a/n: i hope you liked it~NYAAANN!! ^____^ I hope to write more! 


	4. Chapter 4 miharu's mysterious past! oo!

a/n: ok so im working rly hard on this i hope u like this next instalment ~NYAAANN!! ^______^

==

as the ship sped off towards planet z miharu kept her cool as she was the captain now since buzz had given her the ship. xr was scared but he saw miharu calm so he calmed down too. mira was sort of upset but she tried to hide it but then she burst out sobbing.

"miharu we need help!" she said while the ship was being shot at

"no we don't need help!" miharu said "we are a strong team and we stick together!"

because of that both mira and booster smiled and said "yes captain!" and continued manning their sations.

when they arrived on planet z they parked the ship in a place where zurg wouldnt find it so they could sneak in his palace. miharu said to booster and mira to deefend the ship to defend it against hornets because they were looking for the ship because they knew that miharu and her team was coming to planet z.

"miharu im scared!" xr said and clutched miharu's legs

"its ok!" miharu said and gave him a quick hug "we will get through this together!"

when they went into the throne room they burst in and said "zurg! put your hands up this is miharu of the space rangers and i am here to stop you! ~NYAN!"

zurg turned around and said "i am glad to see you... DAUGHTER!"

"NANI!?" miharu said then gasped. xr gasped too because he had no diea that miharu was zurgs daughter

"yes dont you remember i am your father!" zurg laughed. miharu gasped because she remembered that zurg was actually her father!

"you are evil! you made me have a terrible childhood! i hate you!" miharu cried. then zurg swooped her up into his arms and cuddled her and wiped away her tears

"it is fine miharu i did it for a reason you see" zurg said.

xr was confused but he sat down by zurg and alsio listed

"you see you are the reincarnation of the souls of different egyptian and greek gods. you have the heart of osiris and you were cast out of heaven because you were too perfect so they cursed you and you landed here and i raised you like my own daughter."

miharu gasped and she remembered everything about her past including her father and how she was actually the reincatntiaton of all of thsoe gods

xr gasped because he had no idea that miharu was those gods

miharu hugged zurg and then thanked him for reminding her and zurg said "i only pretended to be evil again so that you would come to my palance and then learn the truth behind you"

so miharu left the palace with and zurg stopped being evil again and then xr said on the way back to the ship "miharu i didnt know you had such na intersting past"

and miharu paused and said that "i didnt either until now but i am glad we found out together"

and then xr blushed and said "hai."

when they got back to the shipt hey went back to star command and then xr and miharu went back to their room together and they starrted to talka nd xr proposed to miharu in her room and miharu gasped and said yes and then hugged xr.

"miharu i am so glad we could get married i hope our wedding is sugoi!" he said then kissed her.

so the next day they got married together and the entire space station was really happy! even buzz was there. mira was sniffing because she was so happy and booster was too. everyone was really excited for xr and miharu to get married and the wedding was great. miharu was wearing a frilly white gown with lace on it and had a boquee of pink and purple flowers that xr had gotten for her and xr was in a tuxedo.

so after the wedding they went back to their room and had s3x and then miharu came out later and said "xr im pregnant!" and xr gasped and said that it was wonderful!

TOO BEE CONTINUED! ^///^ 


	5. Chapter 5 the birth

(( a/n: ok i included some character development in this chapter for miharu i rly rly rly hope u like it! ^___^

ok but srsly people rly rly rly need to stop being mean its rly bad NYYAANN! TT__TT))

miharu and xr had been married for over 7 momths now and since they were married they had gotten prengnan tand had bought a house that orbitted starcommand so xr and miharu still could work there at star command becasue they loved theuir jobs and they loved to work for star command.

miharu and xr had bought a house and they had a big couch in the livingroom for the 2 of them and the livingroom was painted green and blue and it was really pretty. the house had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and it had a kitchen and a livingroom and a porch and a movie room and a balcony.

miharu and xr's room was painted red and gold because red and gold were the colors of miharu's eyes when she wasn't changing feelings but she was sitting in the room one day and then her eye colors flashed all of the colors of the rainbow before stopping. her red eye turned purple after it flashed the colors of the rainbow and her gold eye turned green.

"nani?! what is this?!" she said as miharu looked in the mirror at her new eyes "they changed color nyan~!?"

xr rolled up to miharu and said "they must have changed color because you are going through so many changes with your new child on the way!"

miharu sighed and said "yes i guess that is right" and then her eyes flashed all of the colors iof the rainbow again before they changed to the colors white and black

"nanniii?!" miharu screamed "they changed again nyaaan?!"

xr laughed a bit because miharu was being a bit silly right now but it was ok because he loved her. ( a/n: aawwwwww!! )

so xr and miharu started to decorate the rest of their house they went went to earth to go to the mall to buy some furntature for their new house. so they beamed down to earth and miharu even though she was preggnentant she still looked really really skinny even though her kid was in her belly. but you couldn't tell she was 8 months preggernant!

"oh xr i trhink that we should get some new clothes for me and you!" miharu said and then her eyes flashed all of the colors of the rainbow and then they turned the colors blue and pink. miharu sighed because she was getting so confused at all of these color changes.

"oh dont worry miharu!" xr said to her "i am sure that your eyes will be back to normal after you have our wonderful baby girl!"

miharu smiled at xr and then she kissed him and then she looked down and then she moaned because the baby was cumming out of miharu

"oh xr oh no the baby is cumming~~!" she screamed and then xr took her hand and rushed her to the shopistal because the baby was on its way

xr and miharu got to the hospital and miharu was in so much pain because her baby was cuming so soon so miharu was about to turn into her cursed demon form because she was in so much pain but xr said "no miharu you cant youll hurt the baby if you turn into your dmeon form!" so miharu was ok with the pain but only for xr and the baby

she was crying and in so much pain because the baby was cumming out! 42 was delivering the baby from miharu and 42 told miharu to push!

"push! 42 said and miharu groaned

"push!" 42 said and miharu groaned again!

"push!" 42 said and miharu groaned again and again!

so finally a baby girl who was a cyborg because she was half robot half neko demon half god - so she could shape shift - came out of miharu. miharu was so glad but she passed out from all of the pain so xr held the baby and said

"i will name u izumi" he said and then cried

however in the corner of the room savvy and 42 were angry at xr for marrying miharu

"we should get back at him" savvy said to 42

"we should" 42 whispered back

--- TOOO BEEE CONNTUNNUEED!! ---

y?


End file.
